emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03963
}} is the 3,965th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 31 January, 2005. Part 1 Laurel comes out of Brook Cottage. Ashley runs out after her to tell her she's forgotten something and gives her a hug. She laughs telling him that's she's only off to the shop. Laurel is also off to find somewhere to live as they shouldn't live together until they're married. She leaves and Ethan approaches. He advises Ashley not to get carried away and to speak to the Bishop soon about the proposed marriage. Ethan comments glumly that he's glad that someone can make the long distance relationship work, and Ashley apologises for being insensitive. Tom comes in to Pear Tree Cottage to find Chloe at her desk. She tells him she's already sorted out the post and some coffee. Tom is surprised at her being in so early. Chloe tells him how much she enjoyed lunch the previous day and that she hopes it will be a regular thing. This prompts Tom to gently warn her about getting too involved with Carl, as she may be let down. It's nearly opening time at the Woolpack. Paul wants to know all about Chas's romance. A loud rattle comes from the door and we hear Zak shout to come in. Chas asks Paul not to mention anything to him. Tom asks Chloe where Carl is. She says that he's not usually good in the morning. She suggests that he was probably like that as a child. Tom states that he's lazy. Chloe insists that he must have been cute and that she would like to see some photos, but Tom only sternly reminds her that he wants some documents in the Post. Carl comes in wondering where Chloe had got to that morning. Tom lectures him that she came in early to get a head start, unlike himself in a management position. As Tom steps back into his office, Carl comments that Chloe seems to be in favour but Chloe answers that she needs to be if she wants time off with the up and coming abortion. When Carl heads into his father's office a man pops his head round the door to deliver a stationary order, and a cheerless Chloe tells him to go ahead. In the lounge of Keepers Cottage Alan shows Betty an insensitive newspaper report about Shelley's memorial service. Betty is appalled. Alan wonders how they could have found out about it. Laurel follows a busy Diane into the lounge at the Woolpack. Laurel asks her about room and board there. Diane agrees but tells her there isn't a job available. She brusquely dismisses Laurel but then stops her to comment on how Ashley had been lost without her when she was away. Laurel assures her that she's now back to stay for good, and she had missed everybody. Diane said that she had missed her too and Laurel cheekily comments that the skirting boards had missed her cleaning too. At Cafe Hope Zak joins Alan at a table. Alan is trying to plan for Shelly's memorial. Zak offers some help but they're interrupted by Ethan, who tries to hand over the letter Steph asked him to give to him, but Alan just stares him out and Ethan leaves. Nicola is at the computer in the reception of the Vet's Surgery. Paddy calls through to check about an appointment. When he gets no response he comes through to find Nicola typing up something personal and is infuriated with her. Nicola argues that she shouldn't have to work hard given her injury from the dog. Paddy rudely suggests that it's the dog they should be worried about and he should give it a rabies jab. A client comes in, and Paddy insists under his breath that Nicola should get on with some work. She looks at her watch and tells him it's lunchtime. Chloe carries over a box at Pear Tree Cottage. Tom tells her to be careful as it's a big order and goes back into his office. Chloe looks thoughtful. Back in Tom's office, he and Carl are in a huddle when they hear a smash. They rush out to find Chloe on the floor hugging her stomach. Tom tells her not to move and asks where it hurts. Chloe just groans and mentions her baby. Tom looks to Carl for confirmation that she's pregnant and shouts for him to bring the car round. Laurel comes into Cafe Hope to find Ashley and Nicola chatting. When she suggests joining them they tell her that they're both on their way. Laurel asks Nicola about coming back to work for her and is disconcerted when Nicola abruptly tells her that she'll have to have an interview. Ashley doesn't see a problem, he tells Laurel that she needs to support herself in some way. Tom ushers Chloe out of Pear Tree towards the car, Carl leading the way. Chloe suggests that she's probably fine but Tom insists she gets into the car, crossly asking Carl for the car keys. Part 2 In Hospital, Chloe is resting on a bed in a cubicle. She suggests that Carl should tell his Dad about the baby and the planned abortion. Carl says that there may be no need and takes her hand. When Nurse Poling comes in Chloe insists Carl speaks with Tom. The Nurse asks if she wants to wait but Chloe says no. In the Woolpack, Zak is at a table with Lisa, Shadrach and Danny. He's heard that their rival darts team, The Malt Shovel have a new player. Terry is away and Zak thinks they should audition a new player in the hope of them proving a secret weapon. Nicola opens the door to Laurel at Mill Cottage, stating that she's on time and Laurel coolly hands her CV to her. Nicola shows her through to the lounge to be greeted by Betty, Marlon, Paddy, Emily, Diane, Paul, Ethan and Ashley. Ashley explains that even though she came home early they thought they'd give her a surprise party anyway and Diane adds that they can now celebrate the engagement too. When Laurel asks about the interview, Nicola gives her a job straight away. Diane proposes a toast. They all raise a glass as Laurel and Ashley hug. Nicola pulls Laurel over to one side to explain about her business plans. She want to expand the cleaning business into DIY and party planning and asks if Laurel will be her assistant. Laurel happily accepts and gives her a hug. In the hospital Tom asks why Carl isn't in with Chloe having her scan. Carl explains that she didn't want him in there. Tom asks why he wasn't told about the pregnancy. Carl explains that they wanted to keep it quiet and when Tom presses for more he hints at the abortion. Tom is taken aback, and asks if he's sure if it's what they both want, or is it just Carl's view. Chloe is in the Scanning room, the Ultrasonographer suggests that she gets Doctor Pattni for a second opinion. As she leaves, Chloe rushes over to get her bag and coat. Doctor Pattni comes in and looks at scan agreeing with the suggestion of the Ultrasonographer. She stops Chloe from leaving and tells her that there was no baby in the first place to lose. She inquires why Chloe thought she was pregnant. Chloe doesn't seem surprised at the news, and answers that she missed a period. Doctor Pattni asks why she didn't take a pregnancy test. Chloe makes the excuse that she and Carl just got overexcited about the possibility of a pregnancy. Doctor Pattni chides her for not letting them know sooner as she's wasted their time, and she should do a test the next time. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa stands behind Chas as she applies some make-up asking her if she's going out, and about her new boyfriend. Lisa suggests that it must be getting serious, but Zak points out they've not seen him yet. Chas says that she is taking things slowly but Zak jokes that as she's getting older her charms must be failing. An outraged Chas retorts that it's probably Zak he's avoiding. Zak picks up on the fact that it's someone they know, and suggests that she brings he boyfriend back as he's going to have to meet them sooner or later. Chas thinks that meeting her dad, Shadrach, would be a bit of passion killer. She kisses Lisa goodbye, leaving the pair none the wiser In the hospital, Carl explains to Tom that he loves his children but doesn't want to make the same mistake that he made with his ex-wife Colleen. Tom admits that they were too young to get married. Carl says that he doesn't even know how he feels about Chloe and Tom remarks that they certainly know Chloe's feelings for Carl. Chloe comes in and bursts into tears. Carl thinks that she's lost the baby and hugs her. Chloe tells him that he's got it wrong and the baby is fine. Outside the Woolpack PC Denzel Calburn pulls up in his own car and Chas gets in. As they kiss, Chas spots her drunken father coming out of the pub and she ducks down, urging Denzel to pull away fast. Shadrach staggers forward narrowly missing the car. At Mill Cottage Laurel's surprise party is in full flow, Betty makes her excuses as she thinks she should check on Alan. Diane tells her that Bernice had asked her to pass a message on. Laurel looks concerned but Diane assures her that Bernice is happy about the engagement. Ashley comes over with Gabby in his arms to check if Laurel is having a good time, she confirms that she is. In Dale View Carl brings over a drink for Chloe and comments on the stressful day. Chloe tells him that she feels differently about the baby now that she's seen it on the scan. Carl argues that she can't change her mind, they both decided about not having the baby and they're booked into the clinic for the next day. He explains that seeing the scan wouldn't have made any difference to him. Chloe snaps back that it makes no difference as she still can't go through with the abortion. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday